Mi compañero de cuarto es un Pervertido
by killingdolly
Summary: Mini-Fic. Alice le presta su departamento a su hermano Edward. Edward no sabía que al ir se encontraría con otra chica, muy sexy. Pero tras confusiones, ella piensa que es un pervertido. “Aléjate de mis panties, ¡pervertido!” AU. Humanos. Cannon.
1. Chapter 1

_Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenecen a __ pero la trama es __solo mia._

_

* * *

_

**Mi compañero de cuarto es un Pervertido.**

**I**-¡Aléjate de mis panties Pervertido!

**Edward.**

—Gracias Alice, de verdad necesitaba un buen lugar, solo estaré aquí el tiempo necesario, — Volví a agradecerle por celular.

—No importa Edward, quédate todo el tiempo que necesites, a fin de cuentas yo estoy aquí en Texas con Jazz, —Respondió. —Mmm, creo que ya vamos a llegar a casa de Jazz, al rato te llamo, —Fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar, no siquiera pude decirle adiós.

Dirigí mi Volvo hacia la dirección de los departamentos donde vivía Alice. Alice era mi hermana pequeña, ella estudio Diseño de Modas, por lo cual abrió una boutique en New York. Mi familia y yo vivíamos en Seattle, donde yo estudie y hasta hace poco tenía un departamento, pero me habían ofrecido muchas oportunidades aquí en New York, así que seguí el camino de mi hermana y me mude a New York, Alice amablemente me había prestado su departamento hasta que encontrara el mío, ella se había ido a Texas a conocer la familia de su novio Jasper.

Alice no era nada modesta, no me sorprendí mucho cuando vi su muy grande departamento, que a mi parecer podrían vivir dos personas.

Merodee un poco por el departamento antes de ir a buscar la que se suponía que sería mia. Entre a la primera que vi, era color rosa pálido, una cama matrimonial con colchas lilas y muchos cojines acompañándola, un gran armario, y el nombre de Alice por todos lados. Alice era muy protectora con sus pertenencias.

Opte por la segunda habitación, que irónicamente no vi antes que decía "Invitados", el cuarto era azul pálido, cama matrimonial, colchas sencillas y con solo una almohada. Perfecto. Supongo que Alice la preparo sencilla para mi, sabe que no me gusta mucho lo extravagante.

Empecé a desempacar mi ropa y mis neceseres, no tenía muchas cosas, de hecho la mayoría del espacio de mis maletas era ocupado por una gran colección de discos. Pero, cuando abrí los cajones del armario, me encontré con una sorpresa.

_Panties femeninas._

Levante una prenda para verificar que mis ojos no me estuvieran engañando.

_Si, Muchas panties femeninas._

Estaba seguro que Alice se había llevado toda su ropa, no podía tener su ropa intima en otro cuarto.

—¡Aléjate de mis panties Pervertido!—Dijo ferozmente una voz detrás de mí.

* * *

**Mmm, Hola, he aqui una nueva historia, bueno de hecho un mini-fic, pero en este la mayoria seran cortos, casi drabbles, todos seran POV Edward y bueno todos seran divertidos!, espero que les guste, esto sera solo el comienzo...**

_-Meriba_


	2. Chapter 2

_Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenecen a__pero la trama es __solo mia._

_

* * *

  
_

**Mi compañero de cuarto es un Pervertido.**

**II****.** ¡No me toques el trasero!

— ¡Aléjate de mis panties Pervertido!—Dijo ferozmente una voz detrás de mí.

Instantáneamente mis manos dejaron caer las panties azules y me gire violentamente para saber quien había gritado.

Ahí ante mí, relucía una preciosa morena. Sus jeans simples de mezclilla se ajustaban a sus pequeñas pero acentuadas curvas, su blusa de algodón azul se ajustaba deslumbrantemente a su esbelto torso, asiendo un énfasis en su pecho. _¡Demonios, creo que he ido al cielo!_

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres y porque tenias en tus sucias manos mis panties?! —

El sonido furioso de su voz me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación, y darme cuenta que miraba descaradamente su cuerpo, cuando su pequeño rostro estaba rojo por la furia (pensé que eso solo sucedía en las caricaturas) se pequeña nariz respingada, sus labios fresa tan besables fruncidos al igual que su entrecejo.

_¡Mierda, y me atrapo cuando tenía sus panties en mis manos!_

—Yo…yo…—Empecé a balbucear.

Entonces mis neuronas hicieron acto de presencia, este es mi departamento (bueno de Alice, pero ya que somos hermanos, supongo que cuenta).

—Debería decir lo mismo señorita, —Dije con arrogancia.

— ¡¿Qué, estas loco?! ¡Tu, bastardo te metiste a mi departamento a coger mis panties! —

— ¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Tú metiste tus panties en mi departamento! —

— ¿Perdón? Lo siento señor, yo pensaba que cuando estaba en _mi_ departamento podía poner en _mis_ cajones _mi_ ropa interior, —

—Se equivoca, este departamento no es suyo —Dije tratando ser más cordial y no mirarle pecho cada que se exaltaba. —Este departamento le pertenece a Alice Cullen.

—¡Ja!,¡Lo ve, no es tuyo! — se burlo.

—Escucha, no se si tal vez lo sepas, pero este departamento desde la semana ante-pasada, no solo le pertenece a Alice Cullen, si no que yo _soy su compañera_. —

_¿Compañera? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo y Alice tenía una y no lo menciono? ¡¿Por qué demonios no me la presento antes?!_

— ¿Qué? Alice no le menciono cuando me ofreció quedarme con ella—

— ¿Eres el tal Jasper? ¿No se supone que se fueron a Texas? —

—No, soy el hermano de Alice y ella me dijo que tenía espacio libre para mí en su departamento…

El pitido de la contestadora automática me interrumpió.

"_Eh… Edward, creo que olvide mencionarlo… tengo una compañera de departamento, no creo que tu visita le importe mucho… trátala bien y no esculques en sus cosas… Jazz, deja de hacer eso…"_ La risita de Alice lleno por un segundo la habitación. Di gracias a dios que apagara el teléfono, no me gustaría mucho escuchar lo que ella y Jasper estuvieran haciendo.

—Te lo dije, —murmure.

Ella suspiro rindiéndose.

—Está bien, ahora que ya se porque estas aquí —Su voz se calmo, — ¿¡Por qué esculcaste en mis panties!? — Uh… falsa alarma.

— ¿Qué? Era tu ropa la que se encontraban en la habitación de invitados, estaba desempacando cuando vi tus panties, luego llegaste y empezaste a llamarme pervertido, —

—Mas te vale… y para que sepas, esa habitación y la tuya será la de Alice. Y como bien dijo ella, no _esculques…_—La mire enarcando una ceja. Como si me viera queriendo defenderme de la furia de la morena.

—Ahora empezando de nuevo, mi nombre es Isabella, pero llámame Bella, —Sonrió amablemente.

—Mi nombre es Edward, pero llámame Edward, —Ella rio musicalmente. Tenía que agregar eso a mi lista de virtudes de Bella, el sonido de su risa era musical, contagiable y sincero.

—Está bien, entonces ya que es tu primer día ¿Quieres algo en especial de cenar? —

Mi sonrisa se ensancho, esto sería divertido.

…

— ¿Entonces, esto va así? —Pregunto por enésima vez Bella.

—Bella, solo haremos unos Tacos, no es para tanto. —Reí.

—Bueno, tu eres un Chef así que tu no tienes que preocuparte, yo por el cambio soy una simple editora, solo se cocinar espagueti y huevos revueltos. —

—Bella, solo tienes que ponerle la carne a la tortilla para hacer un taco, no hacer un gourmet, —Dije mientras guisaba la demás carne en el sartén.

—Bueno, soy mejor guisando que poniendo, cambiemos—Dijo, sin esperar respuesta ella me empujo hacia la barra y ella hacia la estufa.

Después de hacerla los tacos, tuvimos que limpiar el desastre que habíamos hecho (Ok, que ella hizo).

— ¡Amo esa canción! —Dijo Bella mientras corría hacia el pequeño radio de la cocina y subía el volumen. Era Aeroplaine de Red Hot Chili Peppers, buen oído musical.

Bella saltaba, ya que según ella amaba al grupo, y yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Como sus curvas se movían, como sus pechos rebotaban, como su lindo trasero…

_¡Maldición!_ ¿Qué me pasa? Había estado chica guapas y todo eso, pero Bella les ganaba por demasiado.

Tome la espátula ya limpia para dejarla en su lugar, para después tratar de dejar que mis pensamientos fluyeran en algo que no fuera Bella o su trasero…

De pronto un chillido y Bella corrió para abrazarme, no me queje.

Pero no me di cuenta que el impacto fue tan rápido y brusco, que mis brazos se habían envuelto en la cintura de Bella y mis manos colgando con la espátula dándole justo en el trasero.

Su chillido de sorpresa fue aun más fuerte y ella lucho por salirse de mis brazos y ponerse de pie.

— ¡No me toques el trasero! ¡Maldito pervertido! —

* * *

**Bueno, se supone que esto lo subia hasta el miercoles, pero tras un virus en mi memoria perdida y en mi lapto, es todo lo que pude salvar, solo fue este capi y un borrador de Oportunamente Padre, se me borro la mitad que llevaba de seductora pasión, y uno de Rebel Angel TT, enserio morire, ahora tengo que reescribirlo todo. TT**

**en fin, Bye!**

_-Meriba_


	3. Chapter 3

_Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenecen apero la trama es __solo mia._

_

* * *

_

**III.** **— **Espionaje.

_«— ¡No me toques el trasero! ¡Maldito pervertido! —Gritó furiosa._

— _¡Yo, yo no hice nada! —Levante mis manos (por si le ocurría agredirme) instantáneamente la espátula cayó._

— _¡Sí, sí, claro! ¡Me importa un pepino! ¡Rechorcholis, y yo pensé que no eras pervertido! — ¿Ella acaba de decir rechorcholis?_

— _¡Pero si no he hecho nada! —_

— _¡Me tocaste el trasero! —No, desgraciadamente fue la espátula._

—_No, tú saltaste hacia mí. — ¿Querrías hacerlo de nuevo?_

— _¡Porque anunciaron que Red Hot Chili Peppers vendrán a la ciudad! ¡Y tú te aprovechaste! — Me acuso. — ¡Sal del departamento, Edward!_

— _¿Qué?, —_

— _¡Y no vuelvas hasta que este dormida! — ¿Qué mierda?_

—_También es mi departamento ¡No puedes sacarme! —»_

.

Suspire y seguí caminando hacia la tienda de discos.

Sí, me había corrido.

A pesar de verse tan inocente, la mujer tenía una fuerza de los mil demonios. Y eso no fue lo peor, me echaron por algo que ni siquiera hice, ¡Fue la jodida espátula! Un pedazo metálico de mierda, si al menos le hubiera tocado el trasero (Aunque no lo haría, soy un caballero… un jodido calenturiento caballero) no estuviese tan molesto por eso.

Entre a la tienda de discos 24 horas, (Son geniales estas cosas en Nueva York) y el calor me invadió; cuando Bella me hecho del departamento no trae un suéter, así que aquí estoy jodidamente frio.

— ¿Disculpa, Tendrá esa nueva edición limitada, es una recopilación de éxitos de Te Beatles? —Pregunte a la dependienta, una extraña joven de cabello purpura; Me recordó a Pumpik mi cachorro a los cinco años, Alice lo pintó de purpura para que se viera más bonito, Pumpik escapó después de eso.

La chica suspiro amargadamente y sin hablar me señalo con las manos el camino.

Compré dos discos de The Beatles, más otro de recopilaciones clásicas de piano y la banda sonora de Almost Famous (llevaba buscándola un buen rato).

Conseguiría que Bella me perdonara, es decir la chica es jodidamente sexy, añadiendo al hecho de es inteligente, tiene un buen oído musical y es probablemente la primera chica que intenta conocerme antes de querer meterse a mis pantalones. Por eso mismo, le compré una disco de The Beatles y compré dos boletos para Red Hot Chili Peppers, lo sé comprar discos para que te perdonen es patético, pero seguiré intentando.

.

— ¿Bella?—

Abrí la puerta por completo. La salita y el comedor estaban iluminados, pero no había indicios de Bella.

Tal vez se fue a un hotel para no tener que estar en la misma habitación con un pervertido.

— ¿Bella? —

Nada.

Entonces reconocí la melodía de Let it Be, y también la voz de Bella tarareándola.

Toqué la puerta de su habitación.

No contesto, más sin embargo oí las gotas golpeantes de la ducha.

Bella estaba dándose una ducha.

Trague en seco mientras mis pantalones se hacían estrechos con mis morbosos pensamientos de una Bella desnuda, enjabonándose, tal vez no tendría esponja por lo que podría usar sus manos para…

Demonios, tal vez Bella tenga razón y sea un jodido pervertido.

Entre lentamente al cuarto. La puerta que conectaba al baño estaba cerrada, afortunadamente, no creo que pudiera verla en pocas prendas sin saltar hacia ella. Muy en el fondo ella tenia una pequeña repisa donde tenía varios discos. Bella se alegrara al encontrar la edición limitada de The Beatles y boletos para Red Hot Chili Peppers, mágicamente.

Me llamó la atención un CD que estaba arriba de su reproductor, era un hombre asiático que tocaba el piano.

Empecé a leer las transcripciones al reverso del CD, hasta que me di cuenta de algo.

Ya no se oían las gotas golpeando el suelo de la ducha.

Mi corazón se acelero cuando vi el picaporte de la habitación moverse.

—_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be…Let it be, let it be,…_ _—_Tarareo Bella con su voz musical.

Y Aunque sólo podía ver los pies de Bella, supe que estaba desnuda y también supe que mis pantalones no podían estar más estrechos.

Gotas caían y golpeaban el piso, supongo que del cabello de Bella, ya que sus hermosos pies pequeños se encontraban húmedos.

Sólo imaginarme a Bella envuelta en una pequeña toalla, su cabello largo pegándose a su rostro, cuello y pechos, desnuda debajo de ese pedazo de tela; Y totalmente húmeda.

Sí, soy un jodido calenturiento.

Bella estuvo caminando (aun sin vestirse) por todos su cuarto, no pude ver muy bien qué es lo que estaba haciendo, pero mi erección era ya era algo dolorosa por lo que solo quería que se pusiera algo de ropa (o nada) y se fuera a dormir, así probablemente me iría sin asustarla y acabar con mi _gran_ problema.

Entonces los pies desnudos de Bella fueron a un mueble que antes me había causado problemas. Bella estaba a punto de vestirse.

Pero en lugar de que Bella cogiera sus panties sólo se la pusiera, hizo algo peor, prácticamente aventó un montón de panties. No sé si buscaba algo, o si alguna pantie no era de su agrado, pero la mujer ¡estaba arrojando panties al suelo! ¡A mi lado!

No sé que hizo que mi erección fuera más dolorosa, el hecho de que una mujer caliente y desnuda me aventaba sus pantaletas o el hecho de que Bella usara esas pantaletas negras de encaje.

—Donde está… —Murmuró Bella. — ¡Oh, ahí estas! —

Que no sea lo que pienso, que no sea lo que pienso, que…

Y si era lo que pensaba.

Bella se inclino hacia el suelo y tomar una de las pantaletas, antes de fijar su vista a él frente, hacia mí.

Y Gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

**N/A:** Bien, realmente no se que decir; sólo que lo siento mucho y no tengo intenciones de abandonar está historia, así que si aun sienten un poco de compacion y afecto hacia mi, aun despues de dejarlas esperando mucho, dejen un review… si no, me suicidaré XD

En fin, se despide esta despistada autora.

—_Meriba_.


	4. Chapter 4

Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen, más en cambio el relato es mío.

**A**dvertencia: Este Capítulo de Mi compañero…, no viene un tan –mal pensado y pervertido- Edward, Bueno, si, un poquito- así mismo, esto es más un _casi-intermedio_, del Fic. Espero que lo disfruten**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Mi compañero de Cuarto es un Pervertido.**

IV. —**R**_e_d.

Con mucho cuidado vertí el chocolate caliente al postre de vainilla.

—Listo. —Dije cuando hube terminado, entregándosela a el mesero, Tyler.

—Auch. —Expresó Tyler al verme al rostro.

Probablemente porque tenía todo mi ojo derecho de un color morado.

Emmett, mi _souf chef_ *, empezó a carcajearse ante la expresión de Tyler. Llevaba haciendo eso toda la mañana.

—¿Adivina quién se lo hizo? —Preguntó Emmett, Tyler se encogió de hombros.

Rodé los ojos y me puse a cocinar el pato de la mesa cinco.

—¡Una chica! —Dijo entre risas Emmett, risas que prontamente fueron acompañadas por las de Tyler.

—¿No tenias un plato que servir, Tyler? —Le pregunte con enojo.

—Cálmate Edward, te aseguro que todos nosotros hemos sido golpeados por una chica. —Hizo una pausa. —…Claro, que siempre fue un inofensivo rasguño, ¡no se que hayas hecho pero esa tipa si que sabe domarte! —Dijo Emmett riendo con Tyler, de nuevo.

Gruñí audiblemente. —La chica es hija de un Jefe de Policía. —Y que buena suerte que Bella no haya sacado su aerosol pimienta.

—¡Pues que le hiciste a esa chica! —Me preguntó Tyler.

Suspire. —Bueno, antes que nada, todo lo que ocurrió fue accidental. —Aclare. Ellos asintieron. —Bien, resumiéndolo, me ha encontrado esculcando en su cajón de ropa interior, accidentalmente hice que mi espátula le diera en el trasero y prácticamente me escondí debajo de su cama mientras ella salía de la ducha y se vestía. —Los dos hombres tenían la boca abierta antes de mirarse el uno y al otro y comenzar a reír de nuevo.

—¿Y cómo fue que te golpeo? —Preguntó entre carcajadas Tyler.

—Fue algo así como…

_«__—¡Ahhh! —Gritó tan fuerte que casi me destroza los tímpanos. Ella tomo rápidamente su toalla y se cubrió, al tiempo que yo salía debajo de la cama._

—_¡L-l-lo si-siento, Bella! ¡Te juro que no fue mi intención! ¡Yo--es que…!—Decía atropelladamente._

—_¡Ahora si es pasarse de la raya! ¡Tú maldito pervertido! —Me gritó._

—_¡N-no era mi intención!-- —Pero mi explicación fue cayada por su duro puño dirigiéndose a mi rostro.__ »_

—Y Cuando escucho mi explicación, no me creyó nada, me mando a mi habitación y me ordeno que no saliera hasta que ella se hubiera ido por la mañana. —Dije, mientras le ponía el aderezo al Pato.

—Quien te creyera Edward, si que pareces todo un pervertido. —Dijo Emmett riendo.

&

Decore el platillo con unas pocas especias, el toque final.

Llegando del trabajo, inmediatamente hice una cena completa para Bella, toda la comida era italiana, había desde pastas, algunas ensaladas, Risotto y mi especial de _Fettuccine al ragù_*.

Cuando estaba a punto de descorchar el vino, oí la puerta de entrada.

—¡Ya llegue! —Gritó Bella.

Espere ansiosamente, hasta que Bella llego hasta la cocina.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto con sorpresa.

—Bueno, creo que es una forma de decir lo siento. —Dije un poco apenado. —Pero te aseguro que te dije la verdad. —

Ella suspiro, pero sonrió. Eso era una buena señal.

—Si… encontré las entradas y el disco. —Ahora ella era la apenada.

Yo murmure un `Te lo dije´.

—Pero, eso no significa que no fuera tu culpa, siempre pudiste gritar "Bella estoy aquí, no entres" o algo por el estilo. —Añadió.

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento. —

Entonces ella sonrió de repente.

—¿Es comida Italiana? —Yo asentí sonriendo.

—Habías dicho que era tu comida preferida. —

—Así que, si que me escuchaste ¿eh? —Pregunto un poco sorprendida.

—Naturalmente. —Dije yo, ¿Cómo no quisiera escuchar aquella sexy voz?

Bueno, no desaprovechemos ese _Chianti*_.

&

Mire como las nubes descendían y como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, las pocas gotas de lluvia caían suavemente y rápido, casi invisibles.

—¿Crees que haya tormenta? —Pregunto Bella a mis espaldas.

—Eso creo, —Respondí mientras seguía lavando la olla donde minutos antes había estado el Risotto.

—Iré a sacar la basura, —Dijo Bella después de un rato.

—¿No crees que deberías esperar a que terminara la tormenta? —Pregunte, preocupándome un poco. No quería que pescara un resfriado.

—Oh, está bien, solo está lloviznando. —Dijo despreocupadamente, mientras abría la puerta.

Asentí, aun preocupado. Pero me reconforte sabiendo si –desgraciadamente- Bella se enfermara, yo estaría ahí con ella todo el rato para cuidarla.

Luego de unos minutos, Bella apareció empapada de pies a cabeza.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, ella se veía realmente sexy. Sus cabellos se pegaban a sus mejillas, así mismo pasaba con sus ropas, pegándose a cada una de sus pequeñas pero pronunciadas curvas.

— ¡Ufff! —Dijo Bella, temblando ligeramente, como si un escalofrió daba en su espina dorsal.

Entonces, algo inimaginable paso. Lentamente, Bella comenzó a quitarse su sudadera.

Mis ojos se abrieron aun más, y mi pequeño amigo dio un tirón.

Fue cuando note que ella llevaba solo una ligera blanca de tirantes, estaba muy húmeda y era tan delgada y casi transparente que veía las curvas de sus pechos, su ombligo…y su sostén.

Su sostén de un color rojo pasión que casi hace que mi sangre se desborde.

Claro, hasta que un tosido me volvió a la realidad.

—¿Qué ves Edward? —Preguntó con las cejas alzadas.

Trague en seco.

* * *

*Souf Chef: El asistente del Chef.  
*Fettuccine al ragù asi como Risotto son algunas comidas italianas.  
*Chianti: Se trata de un vino Italiano, muy famoso asi como rico.

Lo se, Lo se, lo siento demasiado por la demora. No tengo ninguna excusa, lo único que sé es que aveces se me hace demasiado difícil conseguir un poco de tiempo para poder escribir. Pero las ideas para nuevas historias, y nuevos capítulos para las ya publicadas historias aun siguen frescas en mi mente. Y ¿Saben lo peor?, es que creo que seguiré publicando nuevas hitorias.

Siento mucho la demora, pero sin más, aquí tienen el capi.

PD: Si aun tienen algo de consideración por mi, y les gusto mi OneShot "Winter Song", pueden votar por mi en el concurso, Cullen Christmas Contest, en la misma cuenta. (Links en mi perfil)


	5. NA

¿Qué demonios Me pasa?

Bueno, chicas, amigas. Es oficial, soy toda una TONTA.

Para las que no se han dado cuenta, pueden ver que he cometido uno de los peores errores que pude haber cometido, y debo decir, bastante divertido y gracioso, (ahora mismo me rio de mi misma)

Pues verán que, esta idiota servidora, anoche (que tenía mucho sueño, debo añadir) publique dos capítulos que tenia para dos fics míos, "Mi compañero de cuarto es un Pervertido" y "Paren esa Boda", pero, al parecer publique el mismo capitulo en las dos historias. Así que, sinceramente, me disculpo, el capitulo ya fue remplazado y esta es solo mi humilde disculpa.

Perdon por todas las confusiones, (Perdon por el dolor de cabeza, Maria Alice)

Así que ya pueden leer VERDADERO capitulo.

Al menos probaron, que todo me pasa a mí. Incluso estas idiotas confusiones.


End file.
